Stay with me SYOT
by Clovermaple
Summary: The Capitol, for the 150th games, has decreed that each district must send forth a couple to participate in the games. If they are the last couple left alive, they will both be crowned victor.- SYOT OPEN - first chapter has character sheet on it, only accepting characters sent to me through PM
1. info for character

**So, I know I have another SYOT going on but I decided to do another one just for the heck of it. (What on earth I'm thinking I have no Idea but anyways) Heres the form for submitting a tribute. Also, just a quick note, all the characters going in must have a boyfriend/girlfriend going into the games with them, (that's why I called it Stay with me) because this is going to be a competition of couples. The last couple standing will both be crowned victor. Here's the form**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Other District Choices:

(The Basics)

Appearance:

Hair Color:

Hair Length:

Hair Texture:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Body Type:

Other:

Personality:

History/Backstory:.

Family/Friends:

Pets:

Hobbies:

Greatest Fear:

Status in District:

(The Games)

Career/Not:

Opinion On The Capitol:

Opinion On The Hunger Games:

Open For Alliance?:

Volunteered Or Reaped?:

If Volunteered, Why?:

Reaction:

Justice Building Goodbyes:

Token:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Best Weapon:

Worst Weapon:

Training Strategy:

Which Training Centers Do They Visit?:

Training Score:

Interview Angle:

What Do They Do At The Cornucopia?:

(Optional)

Mentor: (Name, Age, Gender, Personality, Appearance, What Age Did They Win The Games, How Did They Win The Games, What Advice Do They Give?)

Escort:

Sponsors: (Name, Age, Gender, Personality, & Appearance)

Stylist:

Prep Team:

Reaping Outfit:

District Chariot Outfits:

Interview Outfit:

Victory Ceremony Outfit

Final Interview Outfit:

Mutt Ideas:

Anything Else:

* * *

He knew the capitol was cruel but Drakyn had no idea the Capitol was cruel enough to send couples into the games to fight to the death. _it's sick._ He thought as he looked at the group of kids in front of him. All of them were with their boyfriend/girlfriend, as was required. He sighed and looked at them. They all looked frightened to have to go into the games together. _I'm just gonna be thankful I didn't have to do that_ he thought, as the escort chose the name out of the glass bowl that would decide the fate of not just one person but two.

* * *

**Note: when you submit your tribute, please submit both characters, or, if you only want to submit one, I will find someone else to fill in for your tributes boyfriend/girlfriend. Thanks**

* * *

**here are the claimed tributes so far  
**

**d1-Carmen Alexa Delgado f  
Bella Rose Oliver f**

**d2- Aki Chung-Feng f  
Heathecliffe Sarutobi m**

**d3- Zigbar Narcosias m  
Marissa Taylors f  
**

**d5-Guinevere Burke f  
Blake Holtzer m**

**d6-Piper Hertz f  
Joel Haddyn m  
**


	2. chapter 1-District 1 part 1

**Okay, so here is the first installment of the 150th games, please R&R**

**Chapter 1-District 1**

**Carmen Alexa Delgado-16**

Carmen's eyes snapped open as the sun shone onto her face. She sighed. _Might as well get up, Belle will be here soon_. She thought. Belle was her girlfriend and they'd been dating for a while now. She got up and stretched, looking at her mirror. Her long jet black hair was a little tangled so she ran a brush through it before putting it up, keeping it out of her face. Her Calico kitten, Paprika, padded into her room and mewled up at her, winding herself around Carmens legs. She smiled and scratched the adorable little kitten behind the ears. Paprika purred contentedly. _Almost helps me forget the fact that today is the reaping_ she thought, stepping over her cat and padding over to the closet. She picked out a nice dress shirt and a pair of trousers before getting changed.

About fifteen minutes later, Carmen's doorbell rang and she ran to answer it, throwing open the door to see her girlfriend Belle standing on the terrace.

"Come on in" She said, holding the door open. "You ready?" She asked. Belle nodded. Just then, Carmen's parents entered the room and smiled as they saw them. They may not exactly approve of the fact that Carmen was gay but they didn't really mind, as long as their daughter was happy, they were happy.

"Are the two of you ready?" Her father, Adan, asked. The girls nodded. "let's go." They followed him out the door towards the square.

The square was only slightly packed, the majority of the people that were there weren't eligible to go into the games because they were single. Carmen felt a slight flutter in her stomach as she checked in and went to stand with the other couples that were waiting. She took Belle's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"it's gonna be okay, babe, we'll get through this" She said soothingly. Belle nodded before they both turned their attention to the front where the district escort, Glitter Penhallow, stood waiting to draw a name. Carmen knew what she was going to do, as soon as Glitter had finished giving her spiel. She would volunteer.

Glitter drew a name from the ball and unfolded the paper, Carmen held her breath. "Adriana Vichi" she said. Carmen looked up and opened her mouth.

"We volunteer as tribute" She called, pushing through the crowd with Belle on her heal. Glitter looked at them in slight disapproval as she realized that the two new tributes were a same-sex couple. Carmen caught the look and held her head up high. "My name is Carmen Delgado and this is my girlfriend Belle Rose Oliver, we volunteer as the tributes of district one" She said defiantly. She felt a tug on her arm and turned to see Belle giving her a death glare.

"Why did you Volunteer us to go into the Games, Carma? I know its an unwritten rule that tributes from District One volunteer, but I want to know why." She asked

"Belle, I volunteered to show that independent, rule breaker types can win the Games." Carmen replied, giving Belle's hand a tight squeeze. Her girlfriend nodded in understanding and the district cheered as they were escorted into the justice building.


End file.
